The Glowing Blue Eyes
by OPGamer
Summary: A few years after the war the Avatar goes with his friends to see the new Fire Nation under the rule of Zuko. T for some violence Review Plz Sorry about short chapters i dont have much time to write
1. Chapter 1- Nightmares

Aang ran through the halls of the Firelords Palace he burst through the doors of the throne room up on the throne sat Ozai.

"Where are they!" Aang yelled at him. A small smile stretched across Ozai's face "Now now Avatar is that any way to talk to the Firelord hmm?" he said.

Aang tried to move his legs wouldn't let him he looked down he wasn't moving he tried to move his hands those wouldn't move either. His eyes dashed around the throne room. Ozai chuckled a bit "Stuck are we?" he asked. Aang glared at him he repeated "Where are they" dangerously serious.

"Oh your friends are right here" Ozai said with a smile "See" he waved his arm behind him lights blazed over 4 cell doors Aang's breath stopped short

Sokka had his new meteorite sword in his hand, deep cuts across his face, arms and chest. Yukki was clutched in his arm her fans were melted in her arms and her arms burnt a dark red both of them dead. Toph was at the bottom of a tank of water not moving an inch. Zuko was chained to a wall lashes covered him across his chest and back. Appa's dull white fur was stained deep red.

Aang started breathing quicker he started sweating he was trying to force himself to move nothing happened his eyes stung from tears he swung them around to meet with the Firelords

"Where is Katara" He said slowly forcefully. Ozai gave another chuckle "WHERE!" Aang screamed.

"Oh I saved her just for you Avatar" Ozai said "Bring her in" 2 far nation guards brought Katara from a room somewhere in the palace she had cuts and burns all over her hair was a complete rats nest and her eyes looked like death "Aang, help" She said weakly "Katara" Aang said pushing every muscle in his body to move, nothing happened "Aang please" she begged tears slowly streaming down her face "Katara" is all that came out of Aang's mouth.

"Avatar" Ozai said gravely "You took away everything I loved my family my friends my nation my wealth and power. But today I will take away the one thing you have in your pathetic useless life" saying so he grabbed Katara by the hair. Aang flinched seeing this. Ozai reached for his jagged dagger and brought it down on Katara's neck Aang's eyes flew open and he swung himself up into a sitting position his breath heavy and eyes wide. He swung his head around his room. Slowly his breath subsided he collapsed back into his bed "Stupid Avatar Nightmares" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2- A Very Katara Morning

Sun swept through Katara's room the royal palace beds were sooo comfortable as she stretched out she though "I could get used to this beautiful view, comfortable bed, and good food what else was there to life"

Katara smiled to herself she stuffed her feet in some slippers and went down to the main dining hall Zuko and Sokka were having a serious conversation she walked over to them and wrapped her hands around Sokka's face and said "Guess who" Sokka pulled her arms off and glared at her Suki fell over from laughing and she sat down to eat.

Aang came down a little later he looked like he got no sleep what so ever although she was concerned she couldn't help but blush a little "Come on Katara every time she said to herself" every time she saw Aang she would think about that kiss they had 4-5 years ago.

This morning especially this morning Aang was half naked and was showing off his 6 pack he rubbed his hands across his eyes and took a seat next to her as he sat he gave her a quick smile before chowing down.

"Aang" Zuko called Aang eyes flitted across the table "training after the party okay" He gave Zuko a quick nod Katara grimaced she just remembered why the party it was to celebrate 5 years after the end of the war her mind went into a haze of going through the dresses she had and what she should wear for earrings

while thinking she looked across the table at Suki's hand and noticed a ring there her eyes widened and she looked at her brother "Sokka" she exclaimed Sokka looked up from his fest of eating "Yeah" he replied "Can I talk to you for a quick second" she said with a sweet smile.

"Sure" he said a little worried" Katara let out sigh and followed him into the hall "This is going to be interesting" she said.


End file.
